Chasing Pavements
by ASeventhHorcrux
Summary: A Drabble in which highly successful Dr. Blaine Anderson, pediatric surgeon meets Designer Kurt Hummel at a bar and they decide to try going out. AU and it's really short. but it's a drabble.


Blaine left the hospital and got in his car. He took a deep breath and rested his head against the steering wheel, one of his kids died today. Marcus. He had been that boy's doctor since he was born, Marcus was Blaine's first patient as an attending, and now, four years old, he was dead. Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, he looked horrible, even though he was cleanly shaven he had circles under his eyes and he looked tired, he rubbed his face and started the car, he needed a drink, and then he needed to sleep. For hours. Until they paged him of course.

Marcus had a brain tumor, he was finally going to get it removed, finally going to have a good life. Blaine, or as they called him, Dr. Blaine, was going to oversee the procedure as he was the pediatric attending on call.

They told the family it was a long shot, but grand-maul seizures, headaches, and muscle deterioration, they just wanted what was best for Marcus, and he died. The other doctors told Blaine not to take each case personally, but he loved those kids, and he couldn't bear to see them die before they could live.

Blaine drove to the nearest bar and sat down next to a guy who was dressed rather nice, in a suit, hair done perfectly, Blaine was in a black polo shirt, a stripped bow-tie, and red-jeans because that day he thought would be a good one. Instead it was horrible.

Blaine ordered a scotch and the man next to him twirled his drink in his hands, he turned to Blaine and smiled softly, "I'm Kurt." he said and Blaine blinked a bit before looking at him, not expecting such a high voice from someone like him. Blaine took his hand and shook it softly, "Blaine." he informed.

"You look like Hell." Kurt informed with a side smirk and Blaine nodded, "Yeah. Feel like it too." he informed.

Kurt nodded a bit as the man handed Blaine his scotch, "Wanna talk?" he asked softly. Blaine shrugged a bit, Blaine took a deep breath and searched Kurt's eyes, trying to see if Kurt was being honest. "You don't want to just get in my pants do you?" he teased lightly.

Kurt laughed a bit, "I may be gay, but no thanks." he said and smirked.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "You're gay?" he asked, a slight laugh in his tone. Kurt nodded, "Now you can run off screaming." he said with a wave of his hand, but Blaine didn't run, he looked sly, "I won't run off if you can handle my secret." he beckoned Kurt closer and whispered into his ear, "I'm gay too." he said and shrugged.

Kurt seemed genuinely surprised and just laughed at him. "Well Blaine, why were you sad?" he asked lightly. Blaine shrugged, "I'm a surgeon, I'm sad all the time."

Kurt nodded. "I'm a designer, I don't have that problem." he informed and tilted his head, licking his lips lightly.

Blaine nodded, "I can see you as a designer, you have very nice taste." he informed and Kurt just laughed, looking at his cup. "And your red pants are quite the show stopper, Doctor." he informed. Blaine laughed, showing his teeth, "Your suit is quite enchanting, Mr..."

"My last name's Hummel. And yours?"

"Anderson."

"Well, Doctor Anderson, it was very nice to meet you." Kurt said in a fake bow, and Blaine just smiled, shaking his head.

"Go out with me." he said suddenly and Kurt blinked a bit, "What?" he asked softly.

"Go, on a date with me. I want to get to know you, maybe we can see a fabulous portrayal of Wicked, after all, it is New York. Anything can happen." he informed and put his hand on Kurt's arm. "Please?" he asked softly.

Kurt bit his lip, "Alright." he said, he felt like being spontaneous and fun for a change, he felt like doing something he wouldn't normally do. "Give me your phone."

Blaine took out his phone and Kurt added his number and address into it. "Pick me up tomorrow at six, if your schedule permits."

Blaine took his phone back and nodded, "I will." he informed and looked at Kurt, "Let's go dance." Kurt looked at the stage, it was Karaoke night, "No, let's go sing."

.

.

.

Kurt got home and once he was inside, he collapsed against the couch smiling, it's been a while since a man noticed him, much less asked him out, and it was fun. He paid the babysitter and walked slowly into his daughter's room. The six year old was fast asleep and he crawled into bed with her, "Don't cry for me, Argentina." he sang softly to her, "Truth is I've never left you." she liked that being sung with her, and Kurt had missed her. Kurt wrapped his arms around his daughter and she clung to him in sleep.

For a while, Kurt wanted to be normal, so he dated girls, and while there was never real chemistry, he managed to get a girl pregnant, and she didn't want Analise. Kurt wanted her though, he loved her more than anything from the moment she was born, Kurt would always want her. He hoped that Blaine loved her as much as he did, because that was the deal breaker, he refused to date anyone who didn't like Analise, because what was the point? She was his baby, he would never leave her for someone. Ever.

"Daddy?" Ana looked up sleepily and Kurt smiled at her, "Hey baby girl." he whispered and ran his fingers through her light hair, looking at her eyes, mirrored to his.

"How much do you love me?" she asked with a yawn and Kurt just laughed and sat up, stretching his arms as far as they could go.

"That much?" she asked and Kurt shook his head, "I love you more than that." he said and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Daddy's going to go to bed now, okay baby? I love you." he whispered and Ana put her arms around Kurt's neck, "I love you, Daddy."

.

.

.

_Will he like her? Will he run away? Will he hate her? _So many things were running through Kurt's mind at that moment as he sat in his well choreographed outfit, black pants, black dress shoes with a half-length sleeved gray shirt with a black vest over it. Analise was dressed in a pink dress that went down to her knees and twirled well when she spun, and a gray jacket that was unbuttoned so the front of her dress is visible. She had a headband bow in her hair that was light blue and polka-dotted. "You look so beautiful." said Kurt with a smile, picking her up and putting her on his lap, waiting for Blaine.

"Is he nice?" asked Ana, swaying slightly on Kurt's lap. Kurt nodded, "I think so." he informed, despite only meeting him once, Blaine was still a nice guy.

Someone knocked on the door and Kurt picked up Ana, putting her on the couch, "Stay here, okay?" he said and kissed her head, before walking to the door and opening it, seeing Blaine there, silly as ever with some dark purple pants, a white shirt, and a black sweater over it. He tilted his head with a grin, wearing an obnoxious pair of yellow sunglasses and a big grin, showing all his teeth, in his hands were some bright yellow flowers.

Kurt forgot he was nervous and just laughed, "Are those for me?" he asked with a smile. Blaine nodded, "Only the best." he teased. Kurt laughed, but soon turned serious, "I have something to show you. Someone." he informed and taking the flowers, he led Blaine inside, "Meet Analise, Ana, my daughter." he informed and looked at Blaine worried, "Ana, this is Blaine." he said and Ana jumped up and hugged Blaine around the waist. "thank you for making my Daddy happy."

Blaine just laughed and knelt down, "My pleasure." he said and gave Ana a hug, Kurt put his hand over his mouth and took in a breath. Blaine had no problem with Ana it seemed.

"You know, this date would be good alone, but I know what would make it perfect." Blaine said, standing back up. "Ana, would you like to come see a movie with me and Kurt?" he asked. Ana's face lit up and nodded.

Kurt beamed, "I'll go put these in water." he said as Blaine sat down on the floor saying, "I love your bow." As he put the flowers into water he couldn't wait to see Blaine more, Blaine said he was a surgeon? Kurt didn't think surgeons were this... happy and beautiful and just fun to be around.

Kurt walked back out and into the living room, sitting down on the floor with his daughter, wrapping his arms around her.

"You look like your daddy." said Blaine with a smile and Ana nodded, "People say that a lot." she informed.

Kurt smiled and picked up Ana, making her stand, Blaine got up before Kurt could and held out his hand. Kurt smiled a bit and took it as Blaine helped him up. "We should get going then."

Kurt could tell he was one of the good ones.


End file.
